


Third Time's The Charm

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “I like you like this.” Cas let a smirk play across his lips.“Yeah?”Dean nodded and licked his lips.“Yeah.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! It's actually just a coincidence that I'm posting this today because the reason I'm posting this is that I had like part of this started up and then I had abandoned it but then someone sent me the sweetest ask on tumblr asking for more twink!Cas stuff. At first I thought that maybe I would just shoot off some headcannons and be done with it but then I turned to this fic and said no. No, this is twink!Cas and it's already been started and you've been wanting to write so GODDAMNIT you're gonna finish it. So, I did. Personally, I'm not too fond of it, it's really short and it's pretty basic but it started off with me wanting to use the line "I like you like this". Also, sorry that the summary sucks, I didn't want to take the time to make one, I just wanted to do something quick. Anyways, read away guys!!

“I like you like this.”

 

Cas let a smirk play across his lips.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Dean nodded and licked his lips.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Of course there were many ways Dean liked Cas, loved him actually. When they were waking up and Cas was grumpy but in that cute, bed head grumbly sort of way. When Cas was sleepy and he snuggled into Dean. When Cas was reading, perched by the window on the couch and his features were soft. When Cas was really focused on something and his brows would furrow together and his lips would part just the slightest. But right now… right now Cas was laying on the bed like a cat, long, lithe limbs stretched out, cock hard and aching against his stomach. Dean had come home and found him just like this, splayed out on the bed as though it was an everyday thing. Cas had smirked at him and greeted him with the classic, ‘Hello, Dean’ and Dean had gone and stared at him for a minute, a little shocked. 

 

Cas still had a wicked smirk on his lips as he stretched his arms sinuously above his head, then rolled over somehow gracefully, arching his back a little and sticking his butt out just enough so that Dean could see a glass plug nestled between his cheeks. Dean licked his lips once more.

 

Of course, Dean shouldn’t have been surprised to come back home to Cas like this, there were many times in their relationship that Cas did things like this, surprised Dean, sent him pictures at work, teased him before Dean left for work, things like that. But Dean did have to admit, there was always that moment where he kind of stood still, a little shocked because the realization that Cas was _his _and Cas was doing this for _him_ always made something in him melt a little. It always quickly turned into a rolling boil, however, since seeing Cas like that made Dean’s blood run hot.__

__

__“Don’t just stand there,” Cas purred, looking ever so smug. He always did love when he rendered Dean speechless. “You can touch,” Castiel went on, eyes sparkling. Dean slipped off his suit jacket and turned, draping it over the chair they had in their bedroom. He wandered back over to the bed and leaned over, running a gentle hand down Cas’ back and over his ass, fingers toying with the plug._ _

__

__“You did this for me?” Dean questioned, slipping the plug out just enough before pushing it back in, gaining a shaky breath from Cas._ _

__

__“Wanted to be ready for you,” Castiel sighed, spreading his legs a little more. Dean smirked, pulling his hand away._ _

__

__“You expecting something?”_ _

__

__Cas shot him an innocent look up from under his lashes._ _

__

__“I don’t know.”_ _

__

__A shy smile._ _

__

__“Maybe.”_ _

__

__Dean couldn’t help but scoff. He knew that wasn’t true. Cas knew what he would get when he did stuff like this. Cas was always clever, he always knew how to get to Dean. Right now, he was doing just that._ _

__

__Dean tugged at his tie, loosening it before slipping it all the way off. Then, he started on the buttons of his shirt and so on. Cas watched him the entire time, not saying anything, just laying there with false innocence in those wide, blue doe eyes._ _

__

__When Dean was finally done he crawled up on the bed with Cas who rolled back over onto his back. Dean leaned over and brushed his lips with Cas’._ _

__

__“Have you been a good boy?”_ _

__

__“Yes,” Castiel breathed back._ _

__

__“I saw you did the dishes.”_ _

__

__“Yeah.”_ _

__

__“You really are expecting something, aren’t you?” Dean questioned. Castiel just grinned coyly up at him. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head before pressing a kiss to Cas’ lips that lingered. When he pulled away Cas’ pupils were wider than they had been before. Dean smiled softly at the sight._ _

__

__He pulled away, sitting back and looking over Cas for a moment. There was a lot he could do with Cas, a lot he could do _to_ Cas, but he wasn’t quite sure where he wanted to start. He clucked his tongue a few times, eyeing Cas before patting his knee._ _

__

__“Why don’t you roll over for me sweetheart? Get on all fours,” Dean said, and Castiel easily complied, rolling over and sticking his ass up in the air, completely and utterly unashamed. Dean paused, getting off the bed for a second and opening up their bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube before crawling back up and settling himself right between Cas’ spread legs._ _

__

__Dean tapped the plug with one finger and Cas’ breath hitched. It wasn’t one of their bigger ones, but it definitely wasn’t one of their smaller ones. It was kind of in between, a pretty sparkling glass one that had Cas stretched wide._ _

__

__“How long have you had this in, huh?” Dean questioned, taking it between two fingers and pulling it out, then thrusting it back in gently at first, then starting to pick up the pace._ _

__

__“I put it in after you left for work,” Castiel told Dean who finally slipped out the plug and set it aside. Cas let out a little dissatisfied noise at the loss, though Dean immediately sunk one finger into Cas afterwards._ _

__

__“Got yourself really slick back here,” Dean mused, able to slip one finger in with ease. Cas nodded with a sigh. Dean slowly slid in a second finger and Cas moaned. Dean quirked a grin as he simply slid them both in and out, not searching for anything, just letting Cas get used to the feel of them. “Did you touch yourself when you put it in?” Dean questioned._ _

__

__“N-no. Wanted to wait for you,” Castiel replied._ _

__

__“That’s my good boy,” Dean hummed, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Cas’ lower back. He thrust his fingers in a little deeper and Cas arched into the touch a little more with a sigh. Dean started up a rhythm of thrusting his fingers into Cas, just giving him a taste of what was to come. It was after a minute or so that Dean began crooking his fingers in just the right way to get Cas clenching around his fingers with a whine. Dean smirked and pressed his fingers down even harder over the little bump that was Cas’ prostate, rubbing incessantly in an addictive motion. It took a little bit before Cas spoke up._ _

__

__“Dean, more, please,” Castiel panted._ _

__

__“You want another finger?”_ _

__

__“Yes,” Castiel breathed out._ _

__

__“Ask for it nicely princess,” Dean cooed._ _

__

__“Can I please have another finger, Dean?” Castiel questioned._ _

__

__“May I,” Dean corrected as he pulled his fingers out, adding a bit more lube before slipping in a third finger. Castiel would’ve rolled his eyes but instead they fluttered shut at the thickness of Dean’s three fingers sliding in and out of him, hooking around his rim every now and then. Dean fucked them in and out of Cas for a bit before he went back to Cas’ prostate, rubbing and massaging over it until Cas was keening and squirming beneath him. “You think you’re gonna come on just my fingers?” Dean questioned. Castiel moaned. It had happened before, Cas always had a love for Dean’s fingers, for how thick they were. One of Cas’ favorite things to do was for Dean to finger him after a nice rough fucking. It was so dirty, Dean’s fingers scissoring through the lube and the come leftover, the noises that it made. But Cas loved it, the feeling of being sated and used, the lazy kisses Dean would press to his skin as he was doing so._ _

__

__“Yes,” Castiel whimpered, his hips rocking back into Dean’s touch by now. “Yes, Dean,” Cas groaned, burying his head in the pillow of his arms._ _

__

__“Won’t even have to touch that pretty little cock of yours to make it happen?” Dean went on. Cas moaned, though it was muffled. Cas always did have a love for dirty talk._ _

__

__“No, I can come like this,” Cas panted, and he knew for sure he could. He was so close to the edge, just teetering over it as Dean began to speed up the pace of his fingers, jabbing at Cas’ prostate relentlessly. His breath hitched as those fingers thrust in once, twice, three times, and then Cas was finally coming with a moan, long and drawn out from his lips, his cock pulsing hot come onto the sheets beneath him, hips twitching, ass clenching around Dean’s fingers._ _

__

__“There we go,” Dean said, slowing the pace of his fingers but still pushing them in as Cas’ oversensitive cock twitched. He kept that up until Cas was whimpering beneath him and he finally pulled his fingers out, gaining a sigh from Cas. “Such a sweet thing for me,” Dean praised, running a soothing hand over Cas’ upper thigh. “You think you can stay like this for a little while longer?” Dean inquired. Cas’ thighs were already starting to burn but he knew that if Dean wanted him that way it meant that something good was coming._ _

__

__“Yeah,” Cas breathed out, closing his eyes at the feeling of Dean’s hand soothing itself over Cas’ trembling thigh._ _

__

__“You tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Dean reassured. Castiel couldn’t help but smile a little as he nodded. Dean was always so sweet, even if they were doing something rough or if they were playing out a scene. Dean was always just nice enough, always making sure that Cas was safe and okay. Even if he was spanking Cas’ ass raw._ _

__

__“Mhm,” Castiel hummed back at Dean, shifting his legs a bit to alleviate some of the burn that was already starting to spread. Cas wasn’t really sure what Dean’s plans were. Usually he told Cas if he was going to spank him or if he was going to fuck him. So it was a total surprise to Cas when Dean spread his cheeks and Cas was met with a hot tongue at his rim. Cas nearly jumped off the bed. “Dean, oh God,” Castiel moaned, voice cracking as he felt Dean’s tongue lick a longue, lazy stripe from Cas’ perineum to his tailbone._ _

__

__Cas immediately widened his stance a bit to give Dean better access, even though the position had his legs burning a bit. But it was completely worth it if Dean was going to eat him out like he usually did. For Dean to do that was always a treat for Cas since Dean’s tongue was purely sinful. Dean always had the perfect rhythm, interspersing short licks with long ones, dipping his tongue just barely past Cas’ rim. Sometimes he added his fingers as well, though not tonight. Instead, he just kept his hands firm on Cas’ ass, keeping his cheeks spread as he completely went to town on Cas who was quivering from oversensitivity._ _

__

__Cas was sweating only a minute into it, his breath coming in hot pants. His thighs were shaking and his back was starting to get sore but it was so worth it because Dean’s tongue felt so so good. He had just come but he already started to feel his cock harden again. He was young after all, his refractory period was way shorter than Dean’s. He closed his eyes and just let himself get lost in it, his filter slowly fading as moans and whines escaped his lips. His hips began rocking back into Dean’s face and Dean started humming, Cas’ cock twitching at the new addition. Vibrations were being sent through Cas and they were utterly fantastic, Cas wanted to burst out of skin with them. It was after a few minutes that Cas started to feel the familiar heat in his belly, curling and coiling and starting to bubble._ _

__

__“Dean,” Cas panted. “Please, I’m so close,” he went on. Dean pulled back only a moment to reply,_ _

__

__“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got you.”_ _

__

__And with that he was back to eating Cas out with even more abandon than before, and Cas didn’t know how on earth his tongue wasn’t cramping. Castiel knew himself that nearly all his muscles were cramping, but he was right on the edge of a pleasure that would totally cross that out, something that would definitely make up for it._ _

__

__Cas waited, little whimpers falling from his lips as he felt himself growing closer and closer until he was tipping over the edge for a second time that night, coming with a wail, his cock pulsing. Dean soothed him through his orgasm, slowing down and rubbing a hand over Cas’ thigh. When Cas was whimpering and quivering, Dean finally pulled away._ _

__

__“You can roll over now, angel,” Dean said softly, pulling back to sit on his heels as Cas fell back on the bed, rolling onto his back, careful to avoid the come splattered over it. Dean couldn’t help but smile down at him. His chest and cheeks were pink, his chest heaving and covered in a sheen of sweat. “You look so good like this, sweetheart,” Dean praised. Castiel cracked a smile._ _

__

__There was a pause between them before Cas looked down, eyeing the fact that Dean looked achingly hard, his dick flushed a deep pink, precome pearling at the tip. Castiel licked his lips at the sight._ _

__

__“Are you going to fuck me?” Castiel asked straightforwardly. Dean raised an eyebrow._ _

__

__“I don’t know, did I tire you out?” Dean teased. Castiel’s lips quirked to one side as he spread his legs wider._ _

__

__“Not enough to turn down on an offer to get fucked.”_ _

__

__Dean grinned down at him before turning, picking up the lube and pouring some out, slicking up his cock before tossing it aside. He shuffled forwards a bit and Cas spread his legs even wider. Dean slipped his hands under Cas’ knees and pulled them so they were wrapped around his waist._ _

__

__“Ready?” he questioned, and Castiel could feel the blunt head of Dean’s cock resting against his entrance. Castiel nodded quickly and Dean slowly pushed forwards, sliding into a tight, hot, wet heat that had him hissing through clenched teeth. Castiel, in kind, moaned loudly and unashamed at the feeling. Dean was pretty big, thicker than the plug he had used earlier and thicker than all three of Dean’s fingers. Cas always felt so _full_ when Dean fucked him, and he loved it. He loved cockwarming too for that reason, he liked simply sitting on Dean’s cock if they were on the couch watching a movie, occasionally grinding down on it or nuzzling into Dean’s neck. It was always so nice._ _

__

__Now, he just moans through it, letting Dean settle inside of him and get used to the feeling. Dean circled his hips a few times and Cas tightened his legs around Dean’s waist._ _

__

__Dean leaned over, bracketing his arms by Cas’ side as he pressed a hot and needy kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas sighed into it, easily opening his mouth for Dean and letting Dean just take what he wanted, already sated and tired. He felt Dean pull out before thrusting back in and a breath as punched out of his lungs at the feeling. It was slow, but it already felt so good. Dean continued on again and again until he had a rhythm going, until he was fucking into Cas in earnest and kissing and sucking marks down Cas’ neck. All Cas could do was whimper and whine as he clung onto Dean, arms curled around him, legs wrapped tight around him. Cas closed his eyes and tilted his head back, not even rocking into Dean’s movements, just laying there, limp and passive, letting Dean take and take with no qualms whatsoever._ _

__

__Dean’s thrusts sped up, and Cas could tell that he wasn’t going to last long. Dean must’ve been on edge the whole time he was fingering and rimming Cas. Cas knew Dean got off on pleasuring Cas as much as Cas did._ _

__

__Dean was fucking into Cas hard and fast, muttering the occasional praise or muttering about how tight Cas was, how good he felt. Cas just whimpered and moaned, the words, “more” and “please” and “Dean” occasionally slipping out as he let his body relax against Dean. He loved it like this, when he was loose and messy for Dean, when Dean could just fuck into him like this and take what he wanted. Cas loved it because he knew how much Dean loved it. And he knew how much Dean loved him. Seeing Dean in pleasure gave Cas pleasure, just as it did the other way around, and this, Dean fucking Cas who was limp and loose and begging for more, did it for both of them._ _

__

__Dean fucked into Cas until Dean was sure the neighbors heard Cas moaning and the headboard was banging against the wall. He could feel himself getting coser and closer with each thrust, and the fact that Cas was practically crying underneath Dean with tears in his eyes from how good it felt, that definitely helped._ _

__

__Dean rocked his hips faster and faster into Cas until finally, a cresting wave of pleasure rushed through him, eliciting a long, choked off groan from him as his hips stuttered and he buried his face in Cas’ neck. Cas whimpered through it too, clinging onto Dean even a little tighter as he felt himself teetering on the edge of pleasure for the third time that night. It only took a couple of rocks of his hips, his cock rutting against Dean’s stomach before he was coming too with a drawn out whine. He panted hot breaths against Dean’s neck until finally, Dean groaned, pulling back a little, trying not to crush Cas._ _

__

__“So so good for me, Cas, you did so well, baby,” Dean murmured, kissing up Cas’ cheek until his lips were ghosting Cas’ lips. Castiel smiled lazily up at him, pressing a long, slow kiss to Dean’s lips before Dean pulled back, slowly and carefully slipping his cock out of Cas who sighed a little at the loss._ _

__

__Dean sat back and looked down at Cas who looked utterly debauched in the most delightful way. Dean couldn’t help but quirk a soft smile at the sight._ _

__

__“Why don’t we get you cleaned up, huh? I’ll get you a washcloth and some water.”_ _

__

__Dean leaned over to press a kiss to Cas’ jutting hipbone._ _

__

__“Cook you something nice for dinner.”_ _

__

__Castiel smiled up at him._ _

__

__“You will?”_ _

__

__Dean nodded._ _

__

__“‘Course I will, sweetheart.”_ _

__

__Castiel nodded._ _

__

__“Okay.”_ _

__

__Dean smiled and patted his hip._ _

__

__“You wait here, I’ll be back,” Dean said before slipping off the bed, heading for the door._ _

__

__“Dean?” Cas called out as Dean was just about to leave the room. Dean turned to look at Cas who was still smiling softly. “I love you,” he told Dean almost quietly. Dean smiled back at him._ _

__

__“I love you too, angel.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you guys like it? Was it actually not horrible? Did it fulfill your twink!Cas needs? Let me know!!! Comments and feedback and kudos are all so so amazing, I appreciate every single bit of advice, every read, every kudo, and all of you lovely subscribers that actually read what I write. Thank you so much and I hope that all of you are doing well!!! <333


End file.
